Should've Tried Harder
by Diddly Diddly D
Summary: Denny and Lanna are having some issues in their relationship. We'll see where it takes us from here. Songfic, it was a request-ish. R&R Mild language...


**Disclaimer:** Language again, kiddies! I shall name the song(s) at the end of the fic, don't want to give anything away~

Should've tried harder. [I was too lazy to come up with a title.]

"Fuck, Denny. This is the third time this week."

"Well, I'm sorry, I was busy."

"Still, _you should've tried harder._"

_-click-_

*********

Looks like I finally did it. I broke it off with him. Something that he knew was going to come if he didn't clean up his act. To think, I was a free agent again. To be frank; I didn't know what to do now. I never thought I would end up breaking it off with him. It was one of those relationships people expected to last longer than that.

It would've too. I swear it would have if he actually tried to listen, and change for me. Hah, change. A silly thought. You aren't supposed to change for anyone but yourself, and here I was trying to make him different. Not so much different; I just wanted to hang out with him more. That's all. And the guy still couldn't even try doing that. It was like he avoided me. Yet I put that fact aside and continued to like him. Continued to be with him. Not anymore.

_Some think that they deserve more  
Give a little, like it's become a chore  
__Don't demand things, walk yourself out the door_

I constantly played the fool. I was sick of it. I guess all of that built up. Seeing him around town is interesting. I get flashbacks of when we used to hug, or where we used to hang out. It brings out feelings of nostalgia, but I have to get used to it. I'm single. No longer attached to him. My strings needed to break. Now. My ties to him would never break though, and I knew that. Our friends, the places we go, after all, this was a small island.

Anyone who is reading this right now probably won't understand what I'm going through. I've liked him for three years. And I've been dating him for one year and five months. That's right, count them up. The guy wasted almost four and a half years of my life. Put me through hell, made me break up with him… But I'm still not over him.

_I fell flat on my face too many times  
Left with nothing but some cheap perfume  
Now you cry  
Now you need me  
Now that perfume's not cheap  
But I told you_

I wasn't sure what he wanted out of the relationship exactly. Hell, he might've wanted to have a girlfriend just to have one. Some arm candy maybe? All I wanted out of this was a normal relationship. But it seemed like that was too difficult for him to manage. Something about him would change when we were around his friends. Was it just me, or did that tend to happen with most relationships? Or was mine some kind of anomaly? Makes you wonder though. If he acted like that with his friends, was he ashamed of me or something? Feh, some boyfriend.

I should run off into the arms of someone else to spite him. Just to show him that I can function perfectly without him. Show him that I'm not going to deal with him any longer. Prove that I'm not going to stay single because of the chance that we might get back together. I broke up with him because I was through. Not because I wanted to get back together three days later. I wasn't the kind of girl who would go into the "make-up, break-up" phases. I'd like to think that I was above that. More mature.

_If you wanted to be my only one  
If you wanted to see this happen  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder  
If you thought I would leap into your arms,  
every time I would see your face  
Then maybe you, you should've tried harder_

Of course, _after_ we break up he pulls out all the stops and tries to woo me again. Sweet nothings won't work this time. I know your tricks. Hell, I _gave _you most of them. Well, at least you learned something from our time together. But of course, pushing my buttons was always something you could do with ease. Knowing what to do to piss me off the most. He was always so proud of that fact too. Even since we were kids, you knew how to mess with me. But back then it was cute, because we were kids.

Look, the stops aren't working, you are falling short. Give it a rest, take a break. That's all you wanted to do when we were actually together. Because you were always so busy... Hah, busy my eye.

_Go on, prove it  
I'd love to see you try  
Convince me that you gave me the world  
I tried and tried but you never opened your eyes  
You stand tall like you've won some kind of award  
But really, I've never seen someone so short  
You'd look taller, if you gave me some more  
But I told you_

One month. It's been a month since I broke it off, and I'm still having flashbacks from when we were together. Everyone thought we were going to last, too. Go off, and get married. Be the couple that stayed together all through high school, and even college. No, you went and ruined it. Funny, I still think like I am talking to you. I don't refer to you as "he" I call you, well "You" as if you are still in my mind somewhere. I might have to fix that. I might not. I actually like having you there still with me.

In all honesty, the you that inhabits my thoughts is a much better than the you that is trying to get back together with me at the moment.

I still don't see how you expected something like that to work. I don't... It was a give on my part and a take on yours. There really was no balance...

_If you wanted to be my only one  
If you wanted to see this happen  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder  
If you thought I would leap into your arms, every time I would see your face  
Then maybe you, you should've tried harder_

Some think that they deserve more  
Give a little bit

But in all actuality, who was I kidding? You took up years of my life. Years. Not months, not days, YEARS. We've been broken up for six months now. I am still not over you. I'm not. I don't know if I ever will be. Can you blame me? Heh, your attempts at getting back together have stopped. You have been chasing after other girls. I can't blame you. Maybe you just didn't care to begin with. I could see that being a possibility. But all that doesn't matter anymore. I should move on. I should. It's a damn shame that I can't. This story ends the same way it began. Fuck.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here_

**Authors note:** This request was from a good friend of mine. :3 I changed the characters a bit from the one I wrote for her. It has some slight AU. Seeing that Denny and Lanna didn't grow up together, or go to high school together, but eh.  
The songs are "Should've tried harder" by Hey Monday. And the last verse is from "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. I own the rights to nothing. See. Kinda didn't want to ruin that for you all. =D I actually liked this story more than most of my other ones. I guess my writing comes best at 1 in the morning. ._. Well, did YOU like it? Reviews.  
Loves. Diddly~


End file.
